DC: 2011-08-11 - Spoiler Strikes (goons repeatedly)
It's been only a little while since you've really been in shape enough to take up being Spoiler again. There have been rumors about a gun shipment coming into Gotham for a few weeks now... new crew, trying to make a name for themselves in Gotham since it's been so quiet since the events of No Man's Land. Huge score of all sorts of guns, ranging from high powered automatic weapons to even a few lower end energy weapons. Crates and crates of them are being unloaded from the warehouse into vans which have been parked outside. There must be at least 12 guys, some of whom have samples of the weapons. There's also one guy in a fancy suit who probably is in charge of it all, with two large men by him near a limo. Spoiler hadn't planned on getting into combat. She's only just gotten her new Spoiler suit a few nights earlier and, while it fits perfectly (of course; Alfred is meticulous), she also hadn't wanted to test its armor out with goons and guns quite so soon. But no time like the present. Crime waits for no one to be 'ready'. She's just going to have to take them on as she is. Thankfully the suit comes with the usual line up of gadgets and weapons. While not Batarangs, she's now got her own variations even if they lack a cool name at the moment. Shaped as S's, the readies three in her left hand, grapple in her right. Firing it off, she propels herself through the air, closing the distance. Once in range, the three are released, streaking outwards in a spread pattern. Rather than going for the goons, they hit the ground, each exploding and coating a three foot area in sticky purple gloopy goo. It's like being coated with bubble gum only worse! The goo hits the ground, rather than any of the goons, but two of the men carrying crates walk into it, getting their legs trapped and dropping the crate as the others suddenly look around for the source. The crate breaks open upon hitting the ground, showing a large pile of weapons inside it, which the two men each grab one of, despite their inability to move, and they start firing up in your general direction. "What the hell!?" and "It came from up there" "Well shoot it!" A combination of high arms fire and low energy pulses head whiz around you. Spoiler is already past them, swinging up onto the roof of the warehouse. She swiftly runs to a skylight, forcing it open. Looking inside she seeks to establish the layout and be able to visualize it as she moves around inside in short order, while the goons are trying to find her outside the building. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS STUFF?" "Did you get him?" "I think it was a her" "WHATEVER DID YOU GET HER?!" There's a lot of commotion going on outside as you slip into the warehouse. "I think she went inside!" "HEY WHAT ABOUT US?" You hear the sound of multiple footsteps running into the warehouse. The place is sort of like a maze of crates. Think 'Raiders of the Lost Ark' - that last warehouse with all the crates? Must have been filmed here in Gotham. At least there's a lot of places to hide and ambush. Nice and dark and... And that's when the lights are turned on. No fair, old warehouses down by the docks are supposed to be dark and forboding and shadowy! Not well lit! (Update: About 6 of them are inside with guns, looking for you. The other 6 are outside - the two you gooped, the 'boss' and his two bodyguards, and one guy checking the rooftops to make sure you don't escape that way.) Spoiler's night vision lenses have blindness filters. Even before the light can reach the inside of the lenses let alone her eyes, the filters have clamped down on the flare of light, maining comfortable levels for the teen vigilante with only ten or twenty lumens of change. She murmurs soft, "Optimize image." And the minicomputer in the mask does just that based on feedback from her pupils. Even as all of this is happening, the still black and purple vigilante known as Spoiler has dropped into the warehouse and quickly traced the power conduits back to the central box. It's on the other side of the warehouse. Dropping atop a towering stack of crates she begins running across them toward the breaker box. As Spoiler tries to surreptitiously run towards the breaker box, one of the goons gets behind her from the far corner of the aisle and starts shooting "She's over here!" he yells as he fires, bullets whizzing over your head and past your ears. More sounds of feet running as a large man comes from behind one of the stacks of crates in front of you. "Gotcha!" he says as he quickly tries to aim his gun at you. (Update: 5 are on the ground, one's climbed up on the crates to get in your path. One's firing at you from the corner aisle near where you're running on top of the crates. The other four are in the central aisle of the warehouse) Spoiler might have panicked in the past but now, she's been shot. And she has Waynetech composite armor thanks to Batman. Not that she wants to put the armor to the test. Even as she keeps running she pulls out a smoke pellet and flicks it toward the goon creating a cloud of grey smoke. "Got me, do you?" She drops into a soccer slide tackle, kicking at the man's ankles. "Watch that step, it's a long way to the bottom.. " She pauses a beat and can't resist bellowing out, "... If you wanna rock an' roll!" Inner Monologue: I can't believe I just said that. But yes, that just happened. God I've missed this! The goon loses his balance as you kicks his ankles out from under him. More bullets whiz by you, even less likely to hit you with all the grey smoke everywhere. And as the goon falls about twenty feet down below, crashing into another crate as he does so - full of stuffed animals apparently. Oh wait.... stuffed animals stuffed with bullets. What the hell?... Anyway, as he falls, it must be said, Spoiler looks totally rad and action-y. Then a blast comes from one of the other men's guns - one of them who has an energy weapon (Batman had actually gotten a sample of one of these weapons about a week ago in a mission he sent Supergirl on). The energy discharge isn't aimed at Spoiler, but rather at one of the crates below the one she's standing on - the crate basically explodes out from beneath her, causing all the other crates to start toppling! (Update: One goon is unsconscious in the ground near you, one's running down the aisle near where you are. Three are still in the center aisle firing at you (one of whom has an energy weapon, and one's running around the warehouse trying to cut you off and is climbing up the crates as well about 2 aisles down from you.) Spoiler had just gotten back to her feet when she felt the stack of crates rumble and collapse. She couldn't jump clear so instead surfed down the sloped crate as it tumbled away, dropping down into a roll before springing up and tossing two more smoke pellets. Almost there. Just another corner. She readies another of her custom shuriken, ready to sever the power cables to the building when in range. Never quite as easy as it looks in the movies, the sliding down into a roll doesn't really take into account the wooden crate debris and stuff inside which is flying all over the place, some of which hits into you. Fortunately, the armored suit does its job of protecting Spoiler from the worst of it. The smoke fills her immediate area as more bullets start flying all over the place, now accompanied by a whiz and Swooosh sound each time the energy weapon fires. One of the bullets strikes Spoiler's leg, and while the kevlar-derivative armor does it's job, it still hurts like the dickens. At that point, the breaker box is within view. Spoiler is knocked off her feet by the impact of the bullet. She almost flips over backwards but her training on how to fall kicks in instantly and she lands on hands and one foot, the shot leg held off the ground. She looks down at her calf and sees where the bullet impacted. She'll have a heck of a bruise but the armor held. "..nice." She rolls over and flicks the shuriken toward the power conduit. It slices into it but doesn't cut through the wires. "... that's not good.." Sparking now occurs instead. One of the men who had been firing at you before runs at you while you're on the ground. There's some flickering of the lights but they don't go out. He makes a swing at the young vigilante, not having time to reload his weapon just yet. Fortunately for him, the other goon who climbed up on the crates has a loaded weapon and starts firing down at you at the same time, while the other three men try to find alternate routes to you around the broken crates everywhere. Spoiler hisses as bullets continue to splatter around her. As the guy without bullets attacks her she mutters, "Don't really have time for you, 'kay-thanks!" She slaps a shuriken on him and it detonates, covering him in the goo. Down to two more. She dives away as it explodes, also trying to avoid the gunfire. She runs up to the breaker box and jerks it open. Good thing her suit is insulated. She reaches up and jerks lodged S blade from the conduit and instead just pulls the master circuit breaker switch, killing the power. She wedges that shuriken blade in so the level can't be easily pulled back on. "Ah.. darkness.." then she fires her grapple and gets vertical, intending to get above these guys and pick them off. Score now - Spoiler 2, Goon Squad 0, with 2 outside on the sidelines! And now for nighttime playoffs! The goon in front of you starts yelling angrily as the smoke clears and he's covered in the green goop. By the time the other 3 men run around the aisle, you're no longer there, but above them again. The other man on the crates also has trouble seeing you and just starts firing wildly around. Spoiler can't have stray bullets. Someone will get killed. She's perched in the rafters and gets a bearing on the gunman. Firing it off again, she intends to swing down and catch the guy across the jaw with her heel. But then.. the way he's firing all around.. it might not work out that way in the end. She's still not quite back on tactical planning. Her heel indeed connects with the goon's jaw, actually and the guy falls off the stack of crates, his machine gun firing wildly as he does so - one of those stray bullets Spoiler was to anxious to prevent snapping through the line that the teenage vigilante was swinging from! The goon crashes on the ground with an 'oof!' And another one down. Of course... now you're falling out of control. Which isnt a problem if you could fly. Which you can't. At all. Spoiler doesn't even have time to make a witty comment. But! Never count out Inner Monologue! << Dear Diary. I know what the title of my next term paper will be. My Love-Hate relationship with gravity. >> And she smashes into a crate, gasping softly as it knocks the wind out of her. Just the same, she can't stop. Not with close to ten gunmen around. Forcing herself to move, she finally catches a raspy breath as she rolls onto her feet, looking around in the darkness to find the next goon to subdue. "Where is she now?!" "Turn those lights on!" "It's stuck or something. I think she cut it!" "Fan out dammit!" you can hear being said by the three, apparently near the breaker box. Where's the fourth though? And the 6 outside? Spoiler doesn't want to keep using her shuriken. It's not good to lean on the same gadget every time. So instead? She toses two flash bangs on the floor near the three thugs, closing in on them. The nice thing about having real equipment? It all works together. Her lenses buffer the flash and commlink filters the explosion. No blindness nor ringing ears this time! yay! She closes in on the first and delivers a blow to the back of the knees followed by an elbow to the side of the head and a fist to the jaw to finish before spinning and focusing on goon number two. The flash bangs cause blinding light when they hit near the three thugs. Awesomeness, thy name is Spoiler. Oh yeah. While they're all stumbling around in the dark, holding ears or covering their eyes in pain, Little Miss Awesome quickly takes down the first thug with a quick, harsh kick to the back of hte knees, causing the goon to fall to his knees. He barely has time to turn his head before she clocks him in the jaw with a signature Stephanie-punch. The second goon is rubbing his eyes, looking around ... or at least attempting to and swinging wildly with his fists. He almost hits the third guy, actually, who's grabbing onto a crate to try to regain his bearings. No clue on where the fourth guy is. Spoiler isn't so much worried about goon four just yet. She probably should be but right now she wants 1-3 down for the count. After #1 calls, she weaves away from the flailing #2, moving up behind him. As he swings again, she ducks under his clumsy movements and jabs her straightened finger tips into his ribs just like Cassie tried to show her years ago and Batman finally got through to her recently. She follows it up with a blow to the throat before dropping to the floor to sweep him off his feet and it's on to Goon Number 3. SNAP! Yep that Goon's definitely going to need a trip to the hospital! Goon #3, not being able to tell where anyone is, instead uses his gun like a club and swings wildly. Still no sign of Goon #4. Spoiler can't worry but she does start to wonder where the guy is at. For now, she's trying to not be shot. As the guy swings his gun she darts up her forearm and blocks the swing before grabbing and slamming his wrist into the breaker box twice, intent on dislodging the gun from his hand. As Spoiler quickly and deftly disables Goon #3, a bright beam of energy discharge cuts through about 5 crates, as well as the metal racks those crates are on like a hot knife through butter. Apparently Goon #4 picked up his fallen comrade's weapon. The half dozen crates, along with metal shelving and all the items that are stored inside spilling out crash towards Spoiler and the three goons, like an avalanche of wood, metal and assorted other heavy items! Spoiler ducks instinctively but is mired in the piles of wood, contents of the crates and whatever else. She knows she can't climb free. Looking around, she tries to fine the goon based on the path of destruction while reaching to her belt. She's only going to have one real chance at this. The remaining goon, apparently now wearing night vision goggles and having picked up his fallen comrade's weapon, climbs over the debris to try to get a good aim at Spoiler. He smirks a bit as he spots her half-buried in the crates and whatnot and hoists the energy weapon up to his shoulder to take aim. "Bye, costumed freak." he says with malice. Spoiler finds him as he begins to take aim. Have to time it right! She whips her grapple gun off her belt and aims it at the weapon and holds on tight. Thankfully she's wedged into the junk and debris which actually gives her a bit of leveral. "It's not over /yet/ Zappo!" The grapple claw is designed to bite into concrete or secure to steel to support the weight of one of the Bat Family, and then instantly retract, pulling the wielder along. In this case... the reverse is what Spoiler hopes will happen. The guy doesn't look like he's slung the strap over his shoulder.... she hopes! Lady luck must be on Spoiler's side tonight! Reminder - after this is done, try the lotto numbers. The grabble shoots out, striking and latching onto the huge energy weapon, then yanking it out of the goon's hands. No, he didnt have it strapped over his shoulder, as he took it off one of his fallen comrades. He swears loudly as he's disarmed of the energy weapon, but then pulls out the weapon which IS slung around his shoulder - the uzi which he had been using before. Crap... hold that lotto plan. Spoiler isn't worried about the uzi.. that she can probably survive.. the Blasto-Matic 2000? Not so much. << Dear Diary... I've finally been listening to Batman it seems. Because while I'm in the middle of a fight I don't have to THINK about things anymore.. I can just.. DO them.. Like this fight in the warehouse.. I knew the grapple gun is configured to retract as soon as the claw is reeled in.. and it's also instantly ready to fire again. Which works great when a huge Goon is aimg ANOTHER gun at me.. where do they GET them all anyway?? >> The grapple is fired again. This time not at the gun but at the man's ankles, working like a bolo and coiling them up as he's aiming for her. She wastes no time and throws herself backwards even as the grapple tries to yoink the guy off his feet. Hopefully the number of bullets her armor takes will be greater than the number of broken ribs she suffers from the point blank attack... she still truests the armor to prevent penetation. It doesn't go quite as Spoiler expects this time. It does hit the goon's feet, but instead of wrapping around, it knocks him forward and down, his chin hitting hard against a piece of crating. As he hits the debris, his fingers squeeze on the trigger, causing bullets to start flying -everywhere- At least a dozen hit spoiler as well - one of which grazes her shoulder - had it been 3 inches to the left, it would have hit the unprotected part of her face. As it stands, the close impact of it seriously bruises her collarbone. A second bullet strikes her in the third rib - the armor does it's job, but the force is still enough that Spoiler can hear the crack of her own rib as it breaks. She's gonna feel that in the morning. Nevertheless, in the end, 6 thugs are down, and Spoiler's still alive and kicking. Okay... would be kicking if she wasnt half-buried in crates and debris. Taking a breath -hurts- though, as does moving her head from side to side. Meanwhile, you hear voices from outside. A yell "You get her?!" Pause. "Guys?" Spoiler can't believe she took that many bullets. Her mind is still reeling from the pain and impact. << ... Dear.... Diary... OUCH! Don't get hit next time, doofus! >> She winces but amped up on adrenaline from her first real fight, she isn't feeling the pain too much now that the rib's cracked or broken.. she'll worry about it later. She looks at the tangled up goon and ejects the grapple cartridge and snaps on a backup. grabbing the energy weapon in one hand, she fires the grapple at the rafters with the other. It pulls her out of the debris, but stretches her torso - moving that rib. She stifles a cry of pain. Yeah.. that hurt. A lot. But she's now off the ground, up in the safety of the darkenss overhead and she's got one of their gizmos too. Moving back up to the roof she grabs the weapon and slips up to the edge of the warehouse to get an idea of what she's up against.. two of these guys should still be immobilized with her goo bombs. Of the six outside... 2 are still indeed in the goob and yelling at each other. The 'boss' isnt visible - possibly in the car, judging from how his two bodyguards, each of who seem to have energy weapons, are situated. But... where's the sixth guy? Nope... he's not there. That's worrisome. Spoiler peeks down. She doesn't want to use the gun.. hates them. Even more so now.. but this is different. These things could vaporizer her in one shot it seems like. Taking aim, the first thing she does is fire a zappy bolt at the back tire of the boss-guy's car. If he hasn't got a tire.. or trunk or back half of his car, he can't exactly go anywhere quickly. That truck isn't speedy. Spoiler aims the huge weapon. This weapon is way too high tech - if they were on the street, no telling what sort of chaos they could cause. She aims and fires. A piercing bright beam of yellow light bursts out from the end of it at the car, not only taking out the tire, it vaporizes it. Plus it has surprisingly little kickback, in fact firing it almost has a pull to it, causing the beam to slice through the entire back half of the car, neatly carving it in two. And the boss man does indeed scurry out of it quickly, yelling at his men to fire. And fire they do, a combination of gunfire and lower-energy weapons all start fire at your location on the roof! Spoiler rolls away the moment she fires. She knew they'd be looking for her up here. The girl isn't Batman. She isn't even Nightwing. On most nights she's not close to Robin. Now nursing a broken rib it's time for hit and run tactics. not wanting the weapon to be picked up for use again, she sticky-bombs it to the roof. She isn't gonna use it against the goons even if they're happy to return the favor. Running quickly, she makes her way back toward the skylight to drop inside. She wants to work here way toward the loading doors. Spoiler's reaction time is a -bit- slower with the broken rib and bruised collarbone, but manages to get back before the bullets and energy beams start whizzing past her. Then she feels the butt of a gun slamming into the back of her head. Spoiler crumples to the rooftop, skittering down the metal sheeting, stars in her vision. Thankfully the reinfored mask is also one part cowling like Batman's now. This new suit has already done its job. Blinking to clear her vision, she rolls over and pops up a little punch drunk, only in line of sight of the guy up top. "You want to do that again? I can go all day..!" She looks at him. Both of him. Blinking again, she focuses and tosses a smoke pellet and seeks to disappear from his sight as well. The teen vigilante has been doing incredibly well up until now, but sometimes luck's with you and sometimes it isn't. She throws the smoke pellet but it doesn't deter the goon - this one's a bit different than the ones dispatched down below. Chinese guy looking like Bolo Yeung. He.... both of he... charges at you through the smoke to try to tackle you down! There are times where she wishes she had a twin sister. Someone who could have her back in moments like this. It would be simpler. But no, Stephanie Brown is a solo girl and she dodges to the right of the right 'clone' of the guy just as her vision clears. The headache, that'll take a while. She spins away, dancing lightly and seeking to get some distance. The rib is really starting to ache and the realist in her knows that she can't keep dodging those energy weapons. This is her first fight and she's gotten them down to half.. that's pretty good.. panting she calls out, "Supergirl! Could really... use...some help!" She spins away from the big guy as he tries to attack her again. The musclebound chinese Bolo Yeung wannabe attacks but fortunately, Spoiler chose to dodge the right one. Then unstraps what looks like a M-16 and aims at you... then fires. If uzi fire at point blank range broke a rib, the confidence level of the armor protecting from an M-16... with higher caliber rounds being fired at about 5 times the speed.... means life insurance would probably be a good buy for Spoiler at this point. A short burst of bullets streams in Spoiler's direction. Then there's a blue and red blur that comes out of the sky and gets in front of you. When it stops moving, it's none other than a teenage girl about Spoiler's age in that very familiar midriff shirt and skirt with the S on it. The bullets flatten against her body - her stomach, chest, shoulder, face, whatever. It doesn't really make a difference - might as well be spitballs for the Kryptonian girl. She turns her head a bit to look at Spoiler. "Hey.... you called?" Spoiler turns away from the gunshots. She's drained. Her stamina isn't all the way back and her body just hasn't got any more adrenaline in it. She wants to dive away but really can't. Then... it seems she doesn't have to. "... I want to be bullet proof.." it's all she says as the bullets zing away. "These guys have energy weapons.... four of 'em left... need a hand.. please!" Supergirl's eyes glow red and two beams fire from her formerly crystal blue eyes at the M-16, superheaeting it until it turns red hot, causing 'Bolo' to drop it. Supergirl looks at Spoiler concerned, "Did you get shot? More energy weapons? Did you know this is the fourth time in 2 weeks that I've-" What's always amazing is the stupidity of goons when dealing with superheroines who look like Supergirl. 'Bolo' already fired half a clip at a girl and had the bullets flatten against her gorgeous body. So why would anyone in their right mind think the smart move to do next would be to attack her with their fist? Well, Bolo apparently thinks that's the right thing to do, as he throws several left and right punches as Kara's exposed midriff while she's distractedly talking to Spoiler. While the hits don't get the Kryptonian's attention much, the yelp of pain as he hurts his fists does. And the stupidity doesn't stop there. He gets into some sort of kung fu stance, then with a aiiiiie he throws a punch at her face instead. Fortunately for him, the blonde teenager of steel lets the fist strike her palm, which only stings his hand, rather than her jaw, which would have surely shattered it. A tiny squeeze and he goes down to his knees, grabbing at her fingers with his other hand. "Seriously?" She shakes her head and flings him behind her, sending him flying into an AC Unit on the roof where he crashes, and falls down unconscious. Kara then peers at Spoiler. "I'll handle the others down there ... first are you okay?" she asks with concern. Spoiler dropped to one knee, looking up, "I want to be like you when I grow up.." She nods, "I'll be okay. Think I broke a rib." Her grin is obvious though, "But you should see the other guy.." She gestures, "Their boss is up front. I broke his car.." She slowly stands up, "Just be.. careful okay? The things they're using will vaporize anything they hit.." Long distance to Spoiler: Supergirl is fine with NPCing this out quickly in one of those 'ping pong' effect things if you want Supergirl nods a little. "Okay. I'll be -right- back" And she zooms off the roof. What you hear over the next minute or so sounds bad for the gun runners. A few energy weapon shots, some other weapon fire, men grunting in pain with cries of "Ooof! Ngggh!" followed by what seems like bending metal - one of hte lampposts seems to get ripped out of the ground. Then you hear the familiar sound of that weapon that was used indoors. "WHAT THE HELL!?" from one of the men. Followed by "ArGH! OW! NNNGH! Uff!" More crumpling sounds of metal. Then several thunk sounds before there's another zoom and Supergirl's back on the roof. "Okay they're taken care of." she says as she starts to look you over with her x-ray vision. "Yep... your fourth rib is broken, and you seem ot have bruised your collarbone but no fractures there. Can I help you up?" Spoiler wishes she could see that but even if she could be at the edge looking over, Kara moves so fast it wouldn't matter. She stands up, "I can stand up. Just don't make me laugh or... do jumping jacks.." She shakes her head, "I've already called GCPD. They'll be here in a few minutes. We should probably take at least one copy of the weapons they're using for Batman. Should check the guy in charge for any evidence that would lead us to who's supplying these things too.. and then I really should get to the Batcave. Pretty sure Alfred can patch me up.." When you look over the edge, they're all unconscious - even the ones in the goop. What more, the boss and his two bodyguards apparently have a lamppost wrapped around their unconscious bodies, and that huge laser gun seems to have had the end of it crushed. Various other guns have been bent or are still red-hot from heat vision. Several other weapons are scattered on the ground. Time? One minute. Kryptonian powers are very useful indeed. "You're sure the batcave? Batman doesn't usually let me enter except through the water entrance." She holds onto you. "All aboard." Spoiler looks at Supergirl, "No.. I didn't mean for you to take me in. I'm not helpless Kara.. I just broke a rib.." not that she know show serious it is. She hasn't got X-ray vision. "Just.. get me down to the street again so I can get to my bike.. I can make it back just fine on my own." Supergirl pauses. "okay" she says tentatively, not entirely comfortable about letting you ride in your condition but she picks you up and flies her down to her bike. Watching you get on, she figures with training by Batman, she should do as you ask. "Call me if you need a lift though okay?" before she takes off. However, that doesn't mean she isn't going to keep an eye out for you until you get back to the batcave from a birdseye view.